It happened again
by Dayublade
Summary: Once again Takano traps Ristu and forces them to do it again, although Ristu will still not admit he loves Takano. This is my first story so please give me your feedback.


It was supposed to be a new start. To join a new company out of his father's influence.

Marukawa Publishing was supposed to be the place where he could show everyone what he was made of.

"My previous name was Saga Masamune." It was those words that made everything come crashing down.

My boss the editor-in-chief of the Emerald Department is my first love from 10 years ago.

What are the chances of that ever happening to anyone? Me, that's who, I always have the worst luck.

After all these years of trying to forget about him by going to America the moment I think I'm free he appears, the same emotionless guy from high school.

But the worst part is Takano-san is trying to get me to fall in love with him again. Though to tell you the truth I already have, but I will never admit that to him.

I promised that I would focus on my work and take it seriously and I can't do that if my boss is trying to get down my pants, which brings me to my current predicament:

"Takano-san I told you to get out of my apartment!" Ristu shouted as he tried to push Takano out the door.

"I don't remember you saying anything like that." Replied Takano as he grabbed Ristu's hands.

He pushed him further into the apartment easily despite the fact that Ristu was fighting against him. "I promise I'll get out of your hair if you just admit that you love me."

"Like I would ever say something so untrue!" Ristu shouted as he continues to push against Takano, but it was fruitless as he was easily overpowered.

He was draged into his room and was pushed onto his bed. Takano proceeded to pin them to his sides to stop him from running away.

"You might as well stop fighting back you know you'll never win against me." Takano smirked as he said that and he proceeded to remove Ristu's shirt.

Takano smashed his lips against Ristu's has he started taking off his pants and his own shirt. He pushed them gently down his hips.

He moved from his mouth to sucking on his neck. You could hear Ristu faintly moaning as he began to suck harder.

He moved down further to his right nipple while playing with the left. Twisting and pulling it from side to side.

"Taka…Takano-san…ple…stop…" Ristu began to pant harshly as Takano continued. He began to slow down his struggling as his energy began to leave him.

"It looks like your body is betraying you tonight Ristu, because it looks to me like you are enjoying yourself." Takano stopped sucking on the right and moved to the left switching his hand as well.

Takano continue for a few more minutes before he moved farther south and began pulling off his boxer shorts and taking off the rest of his own clothing.

He slid them off his legs as he began removing his own clothing.

He took the tip of Ristu's member to his mouth and started to suck it. Takano continued to take Ritsu's member or penis into his mouth until he had swallowed the whole thing down to the base.

By this point Ristu could not even form one thought correctly as he was overwhelmed by what Takano was doing to him.

Because he was so distracted he never noticed Takano slipping his fingers into his mouth and gently sucking on them.

Ristu was brought back to reality as Takano began to put his fingers inside Rist's hole moving them up and down.

He moved his fingers around until he could find his prostrate and when he did he began pounding at his harshly.

"Takano-san...I...cumming..." When Ristu said that Takano stoped his movement.

He plunged inside as Ristu broke off the kiss to scream from penetration.

Takano began pounding as fast and as deep as he could overwhelm Ristu. After a few minutes of pounding they both came together.

"Ristu, I love you." Takano said as he pulled out of Ristu and laid down beside him. Ristu said nothing as Takano pulled him into his arms.

When he was sure Takano was asleep he replied: "I love you too." And followed him into a deep slumber.


End file.
